The Curse of Count Olaf- Complete
by Murray798
Summary: Pregnant and wheelchair-bound Kit Snicket Denouement is grieving over the suicide of her husband, Dewey, when her mysterious sister Esmé Squalor, Esmé's husband Jerome Squalor and their daughter, Carmelita Squalor, arrive for Dewey's funeral along with Carmelita's very mysterious baby sitter, Flona Touc... when more deaths happen, Kit begins to wonder about Flona's true identity.
1. Blood on the Floor

**Chapter One**

_Blood on the Floor_

Kit smiled in awe as she looked at pictures of Paris on her computer. She had heard Lemony talk about how beautiful it is; however, Kit was afraid of going in her disabled condition. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'm coming," Kit said as she hurriedly tried to roll across the tile floor. As she opened the door, Dewey smiled at her. "Hi," Dewey simply said.

"Hi," Kit smiled gratefully. "Shouldn't you be meeting one of the twins?"

"Well, Kit, to be frank and earnest about it, I do not know if I was going to be meeting Frank or Ernest," Dewey smiled.

"To be frank and earnest about it, neither do I," Kit smiled. "Did you forget something?"

"I did, actually," Dewey smiled. "You…" He paused as Kit looked at him in surprise. "Kit, I want you to come with me..."

"Dewey," Kit cautiously said.

"Come on," Dewey smiled. "We're husband and wife… we're a team…"

"I am also pregnant and in a wheelchair," Kit worriedly said. "I do not want to be a bother to V.F.D…."

"V.F.D. misses you," Dewey insisted. "I miss you."

"Esmé wanted me to stay home from all V.F.D. activity until the child is born," Kit insisted. "She scheduled me a doctor appointment in just a few days… she's concerned about my health and the health of the baby, Dewey…"

"Ah, that sister of yours," Dewey sarcastically smiled. "What is she, a medical doctor?"

"She has a point," Kit smiled and shrugged.

"Fine," Dewey smiled. "Then, I will stay home from this V.F.D. round…"

"No, you will not," Kit insisted. "I will not see V.F.D. collapse because of me…"

"Are you sure that you will not change your mind about coming," Dewey hopefully asked. "I will miss you too much…"

"The night has a thousand eyes," Kit smiled. "Wherever you are, I will be… in spirit…"

"That poem," Dewey smiled and creepily shrugged. "That poem has always been more creepy than romantic…"

"It perfectly describes our relationship, then," Kit smiled.

"I love you, Kit Snicket Denouement," Dewey smiled.

"And I love you, Dewey Denouement," Kit smiled before they kissed.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with me," Dewey smiled and asked. "I may need your help in identifying Frank and Ernest…"

"To be frank and earnest about it, I cannot tell them apart," Kit smiled. "Bye, Dewey…"

"Bye, Kit," Dewey sadly said.

"Bye," Kit sadly said for the last time as she closed the door. She rolled herself up to her room for the rest of the day.

_Six hours later…_

Kit suddenly woke up to the sound of Dewey screaming. "Dewey," Kit called out in concern. There was no response. "Dewey," Kit called out in a panic as she got into her wheelchair and quickly went from room to room. "Dewey," Kit worriedly said as she saw a photo of him, but not him in person. She hurriedly got into her personal elevator and went downstairs. As the elevator arrived on the first floor, she hurriedly opened the elevator doors. "Dewey," she desperately called out. As she turned on the light, she suddenly noticed that blood was flowing across the floor. As she looked at the source of the blood, she started to cry. "Dewey," she cried as she looked at Dewey, who had stabbed himself in the heart. "Dewey," she sadly cried in a panic as she raced over to her phone. "Hello," a teary-eyed Kit said in a panic. "I have an emergency… it's my husband…" She sobbed as she told the 911 operator what had happened. Kit was so preoccupied that she did not notice the elderly woman sitting in the corner.


	2. The Arrival of Esmé

**Chapter Two**

_The Arrival of Esmé_

_Three days later…_

Tears streamed down Kit's face as she stood in front of her husband's coffin at his funeral. As she adjusted her black and long-sleeve maternity dress, she felt that someone was watching her. As she turned, she saw that a man was watching her. The man sadly smiled at her; however, as she turned away, his smile grew bigger. "It can't be," Kit said to herself in a panic, clutching her pregnant belly. She hurriedly went back to her home, where she changed into a green and long-sleeve maternity dress. After she put the dress on, she noticed the library in the main entrance: the library that was full of books that she and Dewey loved. "I can't look at these anymore," Kit sadly said. She hurriedly grabbed a trash bag and started to haphazardly throw the books into the trash bag. Kit was so distracted that she did not even notice that the front door had opened. After Esmé drove her Lamborghini onto Kit's rocky driveway, Esmé and her family had gotten out of the car and had headed into Kit's house. Esmé adjusted her beige suit jacket, light blue blouse and beige pencil skirt… all of which were the latest fashion, of course, as she stepped onto Kit's black and white tiled floor. Kit had installed the floor that way on purpose to represent people. "Not everything is black and white," Kit had said. "Not everyone is bad or good… everyone is a mix of bad and good…" Keeping this in mind, one of Esmé's black high heels almost fell in as she walked on the ground. Quickly stopping Frank… or Ernest… with her hand, a teary-eyed Esmé looked up to see a crying Kit throwing Dewey's books into a trash bag.

"Kit," Esmé said in concern as she went over to comfort her sister.

"I'm so sorry," Kit turned around and cried. She desperately hugged Esmé, trying to find comfort. "He was fine," Kit, sobbed. "He was happy… we were happy… he was going to V.F.D. meetings… he was fine…. I don't understand… we were so happy… he was fine…"

"No… no," Esmé sadly said as she shook her head. She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"How could he do that, Esmé," Kit desperately and sadly said. "How could he… do that to himself?"

Esmé looked uncomfortable as Kit waited for an answer. However, Kit's attention turned to the man standing next to Esmé. "Oh, Kit," Esmé sadly and quickly said. "This is Frank… or Ernest… it's impossible to tell them apart," she smiled.

"I'm so very sorry for your loss, Kit," Frank… or Ernest sadly said.

"Thank you," Kit said in a sad confusion.

"Your sister just thought that it might be a good idea for me to come," Frank… or Ernest sadly said.

"I appreciate it," Kit said in a sad confusion. "But you know that I left V.F.D. a long time ago…"

"But not in the eyes of our members… we'd love to have you back, Kit," he sadly said. Kit angrily and sadly nodded in response.

"I just thought that it would be a good idea if we had someone around to talk to," Esmé quickly said.

"We have each other," an angry and shocked Kit said.

"Kit," Esmé determinedly said. "We have to hope that V.F.D. will pardon him for his actions…"

"He was sick," Kit sadly and defensively said. "You can't judge him… no one can…"

"No one is judging," Frank or Ernest quickly interjected. "In fact, the first response of V.F.D. in situations like these is to pity, not judge…"

"Dewey and I have had quite enough pity, thank you," Kit angrily said.

"I understand," Frank or Ernest cringed in embarrassment, realizing that he had said too much.

"It was my fault," Kit sadly said. "I should've seen it coming… I should've stopped him…"

"You cannot blame yourself, Kit," Esmé sadly said as she grasped Kit by the arms. "He was supposed to be taking care of you…" In response, Kit looked at Esmé in anger and confusion.

"We're back," Justice Strauss said as she walked into Kit's home, with Jerome, Carmelita and an elderly woman.

"Hi, Jerome," Kit sadly smiled.

"Give me a hug," Jerome sadly smiled as he hugged Kit. After he hugged Kit, he wiped away the tears from his eyes. "Is that a new chair," he happily asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," Kit smiled.

"It's cool," Jerome smiled.

"Thanks," Kit smiled as she noticed Carmelita, happily standing in a corner. "Come over here you," Kit smiled as she stretched out her arms. As Carmelita raced over and hugged her, Kit smiled. "I am so happy to see you," Kit smiled.

"I'm happy to see you," Carmelita smiled; however, she looked sad and confused. "Did Dewey go to Heaven," she asked. In response, Kit looked up at Esmé in sad despair. Esmé forced a quick and sad smile.

"Yes, sweetie, he did," Kit smiled. Justice Strauss walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry, Kit," Justice Strauss sadly said as she hugged Kit.

"Thank you, Justice Strauss," Kit smiled.

"Call me, Catherine, Kit," Justice Strauss smiled.

"Catherine," Kit smiled. Suddenly, Kit's attention turned to the old woman standing next to Esmé.

"Oh, Kit," Esmé smiled as she grasped the old woman by the shoulders. "This is Flona Touc… my wonderful and lovely new au pair," Esmé smiled.

"She brags too much," Flona said in a very high-pitched tone. "I already know I'm perfect…" She sarcastically shook her head. "When, in fact, I am just an overly glorified baby sitter…" She paused. "Give me a hug, Kit," Flona quickly said as she raced over and hugged Kit.

"Flona," Kit uneasily said because they had just met and Flona was already hugging her. "That's kind of a…"

"A strange name," Flona smiled as she stopped hugging Kit. "I'm from Germany," she smiled. "When my foreign mother gave birth in a hospital in the states, she overheard doctors discussing Flonase for a poor patient with a sinus infection… she thought it was a boy's name; so, she shortened it to try to make it a girl's name… as all mothers do, I'm sure…" She awkwardly paused as Kit looked at her in confusion. "Oh, what I meant was… I'm so sorry for your loss, Kit," she sadly frowned. Frank or Ernest frowned at Flona.

"Thank you," Kit smiled. "I'm glad you're here…" She smiled as she looked at Carmelita. "You know, Carmelita, I think that Dewey would have approved of this baby sitter…"

"She's been a god send," Esmé determinedly said as she munched on a cookie. "She cleans up all of Carmelita's toys… by the way, Carmelita, you have too many toys." She pointed the cookie accusingly towards her.

"Well, that should not be a problem since she has such a wonderful baby sitter to clean up after her," Jerome smiled. Esmé looked at him in disbelief as Kit gently laughed. "I mean, what's the worst that Flona could do?"

"Bake some amazing German cookies, perhaps," Flona smiled. "And, hug people…" She smiled at Kit.

"I'm getting hungry," Carmelita smiled. "What's for dinner?"

"Well," Esmé sighed in annoyance as she set down her cookie and cup of tea on the coffee table. "I guess that I better get started in the kitchen…"

"Don't be silly," Kit quickly said, stopping her. "All of you are my guests and you are probably exhausted from your flight…" She paused as she looked at Frank or Ernest. "Frank… or Ernest… you will be staying for dinner, won't you?"

"Uh…" He awkwardly paused as he set down his coffee cup. "I'd love to, Kit… thanks."

"You're going to make dinner," Esmé doubtfully asked. "For eight?"

"Well, I will need someone to assist me in the kitchen," Kit smiled as she looked at Carmelita.

"May I assist you, Kit," Flona quickly and hopefully asked. Kit looked at her curiously. "It's just… I love cooking so much… reminds me of home, you know?"

"Great," Kit forced a smile. "The more the merrier…"

"You can be my assistant, Flona," Carmelita smiled.

"Great," Kit forced another smile. "Let's start cooking…" She frowned as she rolled herself past Esmé.


	3. Something's Cooking

**Chapter Three**

_Something's Cooking_

_Grrr…_ The can opener growled as Flona used it to open a can of tomatoes. After she opened the can of tomatoes, she started to boil water on top of the stove. She smiled as she briefly turned around to look at Kit, who was angrily chopping tomatoes, taking her frustration, sadness and anger about Dewey and Esmé and channeling it towards the tomatoes. "The tomatoes are ready," Flona happily smiled as she gave Kit the can of tomatoes.

"Thank you," Kit smiled as she took the can from her.

"Well," Flona smiled and asked in a high-pitch and grating tone. "Don't you want to kiss the chef?" Flona smiled as she kissed Kit on the cheek; however, Kit quickly and awkwardly turned away from her.

"Carmelita, honey," Kit motioned Carmelita towards the table and now-ready chili. "Do you want to taste test the chili?"

"Sure," Carmelita smiled. She walked over to Kit, who put a spoonful of chili in her mouth. "Yum… it's really good…"

"Yeah," Kit smiled and asked. "It's the oregano…" She nervously paused as she noticed that Flona was still watching her. "Have you finished the table," Kit quickly asked Carmelita.

"Almost," Carmelita earnestly said.

"I'll help you," Kit smiled as she rolled herself towards the door and Carmelita walked towards the door. As Carmelita quickly opened the door for Kit, she smiled and said, "Pay the toll…"

"On a roll," Kit smiled, high-fiving her. As Carmelita closed the door behind them, Flona smiled as she looked at the closed door.

Kit made sure to focus as she lit every one of the candles on the table. In V.F.D., fire could only be good… no matter which side of the schism discussed it. As Carmelita put silverware on the table, she reached to adjust a knife that was directly below a flame. "Oh, no, honey, don't touch that," a concerned Kit quickly said. She quickly thought of something less dangerous that she could do. "Could you get me those napkins," Kit asked, quickly pointing to napkins in a cubicle-like object.

"The ones from last Christmas," Carmelita smiled as she looked at the napkins. Carmelita and Kit did not know that Flona had started to put poison in one of the soups…

"Yeah," Kit smiled as she rolled herself towards the door. As Flona heard the sound of Kit's wheelchair quickly approaching the door, Flona hurriedly put the poison away and sat down. As Kit opened the door, she smiled in disbelief as she noticed that Flona was sitting on the floor. "Are you okay," Kit laughed and asked.

"I am, dear," Flona smiled. "When you get to be my age, one minute you are up and the next you are down… gravity works against poor girls like me…"

"And me," Kit smiled and laughed; however, she frowned in concern as she noticed that the chemical closet was open. "How did that get open," Kit asked in concern.

"Oh," Flona quickly said. "As I fell I tried to grab onto it; however, I just ended up opening the doors."

"That's okay," Kit smiled as she quickly closed the door. As she rolled herself to the dining room, she did not notice the poison that was disintegrating in one of the soups along with the cheese garnish.

_Five minutes later…_

_Clink… Clink… Clink…_ each bowl clinked as Kit and Carmelita put one at each place. "Wow," Jerome smiled as he walked into the kitchen. "You've really outdone yourself, Kit…"

"This looks delicious," Justice Strauss smiled.

"Sit by me, Flona," Carmelita smiled.

"Sit by me, Esmé," Kit smiled and asked.

"If you insist," Esmé shrugged in annoyance as she sat down. She looked at Frank… or Ernest. "Frank… or Ernest… would you like to say grace," Esmé smiled and asked. After Frank… or Ernest… had said grace… Carmelita smiled in mock annoyance as Jerome tried to tickle her and Esmé silently reprimanded by using her facial expressions to communicate.

"I am starving," Carmelita smiled as she took a spoon to her bowl.

"No, wait," Jerome demanded as he quickly touched the table, accidentally making the silverware jump. Frank… or Ernest, Kit and Esmé looked at him in surprise. "Your father would like to express his gratitude… to the chef," he smiled as he looked at Kit. Esmé laughed in relief.

"Thank you," Kit smiled. "I had two great assistants." Flona and Carmelita smiled brightly as they said this.

"I love chili," Justice Strauss smiled.

"Of course you do," Jerome smiled. In response, Esmé frowned and mock-lunged her fork towards him…

"This tastes weird," Esmé frowned suspiciously.

"It's the oregano," Carmelita smiled. Esmé looked at her in suspicion and concern.

"Just like my mother used to make…" Frank or Ernest smiled.

"You're a wonderful cook, Kit," Flona smiled In response, Esmé frowned and mock-lunged her fork towards him…

"Can you pass the hot sauce, Kit," Esmé quickly asked. Kit frowned and gave her the hot sauce. "Thank you," Esmé quickly smiled.

"I don't believe it," Jerome said as he took a bite of chili. "I don't believe it…"

"What," Kit asked in concern as Frank… or Ernest frowned.

"This is amazing," Jerome smiled.

"I know," Justice Strauss smiled. "This is incredible!"

"Flona," Frank… or Ernest… suddenly said, interrupting the conversation. "You look really familiar somehow…"

"Everyone looks like somebody," Flona smiled and shrugged before turning her attention back to the chili.

"Pardon me madam, but you look like a criminal that I might have known," Frank… or Ernest… frowned. "Someone infamous enough that an entire organization would be concerned about you…"

"Were you at a wedding that I officiated," Justice Strauss suddenly asked Flona. "Frank… or Ernest… is right. You do look very familiar…"

"Why, Justice Strauss and Frank… or Ernest… if I had met either of you, I would have remembered you. And… Frank… or Ernest… I do not think that you would want me to look like a criminal, would you? Because, in that case, I may start acting like a criminal…" As everyone awkwardly and suddenly stopped eating, Carmelita frowned and started to groan.

"Carmelita, honey, is something wrong," a concerned Kit asked Carmelita.

"It tastes funny," Carmelita frowned. "Maybe we put too much oregano in it…"

"Carmelita, sweetie," Esmé smiled. "It's not that bad…" In response, Justice Strauss and Jerome frowned at Esmé. "Eat it," she angrily demanded. Carmelita frowned at her and continued to eat.

"Come on, Frank… or Ernest," Jerome smiled, desperate to change the subject. "Flona is anything but a criminal… all kids love their nannies… in fact, I had one when I was young…"

"I had a nanny," Justice Strauss smiled. "She got me through law school… and reading all of those boring law books…"

"Did she really," Jerome smiled. Esmé frowned at him.

"Okay, but…" Suddenly, Frank… or Ernest frowned as a drop of sweat fell down his face.

"Frank… or Ernest… are you okay," Esmé asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Frank… or Ernest said, still grimacing. "I just have to get going…" He suddenly stood up from the table.

"Frank… or Ernest… are you ill," Esmé asked in a panic.

"Oh, no, I… I must be going." As he started to walk away from the table, Kit stopped him.

"Frank… or Ernest," she said in concern.

"Everything's fine," Frank… or Ernest said in concern. "I just have a V.F.D. meeting that I forgot about…"

"We have a meeting tonight," Esmé asked in concern.

"No… I mean, uh, it is private. Kit, thank you so much… the chili is delicious… I will see all of you in the morning… at the cemetery." He frowned and he looked like he might hurl for a moment; however, he forced his way towards the door. "I'm so sorry," he frowned again as he grimaced and left. Carmelita and Flona walked over to the window. As Frank… or Ernest… started up his car, he frowned at Flona. As he drove away, Flona smiled while Carmelita still looked on in concern.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom," Carmelita whined as she turned away from the window.

"Okay," Esmé reassured her. "Justice Strauss will take you… show her the way…"

"This way, Justice Strauss," Carmelita quickly said as she grabbed Justice Strauss by the hand.

"Mommy has to talk to Auntie Kit," a teary-eyed Esmé smiled as Kit frowned and looked at her in confusion.

Jerome smiled as he watched Carmelita hurriedly lead a curious Justice Strauss, who was looking around the house. "I think that I will go with them," he frowned at Esmé before he hurriedly left. In response, Esmé sadly folded her arms together and looked after them.

"We're not going to let anyone in," Justice Strauss assured a worried Carmelita.

"But what about both of you," Carmelita asked, to which Justice Strauss gave her a grossed-out face.

"Honey, we do not need to see you do your business," Jerome smiled.

"Okay, bye," Carmelita grimaced as she closed the door.

"Bye," Jerome and Justice Strauss laughed.

"Have you heard anything about Flona," Jerome asked Justice Strauss in concern.

"No," Justice Strauss smiled. "Although, Esmé does seem to know some strange people… you know, she told me that she is paying him one million per week…"

"That's a lot more than I make," Jerome grimaced in confusion.

"Maybe you should become a nanny," Justice Strauss smiled.

"I'd love to," Jerome smiled. "Spend more time with my daughter… and stop paying Flona all that money…"

"That sounds lovely," Justice Strauss smiled. In response, Jerome smiled.

_Sunny Fields Home_… that was the title of the brochure that Esmé had just thrown in front of Kit. "What is this," Kit asked in confusion and annoyance.

"Kit," Esmé smiled. "You'd be so much closer to us… you would get to see us more often… and with your half of what you could get from the house, you would be set for the rest of your life. This is an assisted living facility and people would be there to take care of you…"

"This isn't about me," Kit angrily said as she threw the brochure back towards her. "This is about money…"

"Well, you know we've been struggling," Esmé frowned. "Technology is rapidly advancing… making the latest "in" stuff… "out…" we're going to have to send Carmelita to public school," she exclaimed in horror.

"And you know how much she had her heart set on Prufrock," Flona sarcastically said.

"Thank you," Esmé smiled.

"You're welcome," Flona kept her poker face.

"I don't want to deprive my child," Esmé desperately smiled. "Don't you understand that, Kit?"

"You have a nanny," Kit angrily exclaimed.

"I… I forgot to take my medicine," Flona abruptly said as she quickly left.

"Actually, that's not really working out that well," Esmé desperately shrugged.

"Esmé," Kit angrily said. "Esmé, this is my home... this was our home… this was Dewey's home," she angrily said.

"Kit, I know this is hard," Esmé sadly said. "But you cannot take care of yourself… people want you to be taken care of… that's all they ever wanted," Esmé said with a sad resentment.

After Carmelita had "taken care of her business," she had discovered a secret tunnel. As she proceeded down the secret tunnel, Flona jumped out at her, scaring her and making her scream. "Carmelita," Jerome desperately yelled in concern as he hurriedly tried to open the door. "Carmelita, open the door, honey!" Justice Strauss desperately tried to unlock the door; however, the key dropped out of her hand.

"Carmelita," Justice Strauss and Jerome yelled desperately and in concern. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"She scared me half to death," Carmelita giggled as she hugged Flona. Justice Strauss and Jerome took one last panicked breath.

Kit was still angrily staring at Esmé when Jerome, Flona, Justice Strauss and Carmelita came back. "We're back," Justice Strauss happily announced.

"Are you okay, Flona," Kit asked in concern. "You were gone awhile… did you find your medicine?"

"She was in the tunnel," Carmelita smiled.

"The V.F.D. tunnel," Kit asked in disbelief. "Really?" In response, Flona just smiled.


	4. Family Viewing

**Chapter Four**

_Family Viewing_

As a thunderstorm roared on, Frank, Ernest's twin brother, drove to Kit's house to visit his brother Ernest. Upon noticing that Ernest's car was at a rest stop, Frank hurriedly pulled over and got out of his car. "Ernest," he smiled; however, as he walked closer to his car, he noticed that Frank's bloody head was sticking out of the car while the rest of his body was still under the car. "Ernest, can you hear me," Frank said in a panic. "Ernest!" He hurriedly lifted the already crumbling part of the car to stop Ernest's bleeding; however, upon the lifting of the car roof, Ernest's head fell off and rolled backwards, making a teary-eyed Frank scream in horror.

As the thunderstorm roared on, Kit and her family were viewing home movies at their house. Everyone had changed into his or her nighttime wear; Kit had changed into a sleeveless white nightgown with a gray long-sleeve shawl, Esmé had changed into a stylish long-sleeve satin black shirt with white lining with matching pants, Jerome had changed into a long-sleeve gray sweater/blouse with pajama pants and Carmelita had changed into a pink and blue pajama set that had a furry yellow animal on it. The only people that had not changed were Justice Strauss, who was still in her judge's robe, and Flona, who was still in a long-sleeve velvet-colored dress with a tidy gray bun in her hair to match. The group smiled as the young versions of Kit and Esmé appeared on the screen, along with their parents, to celebrate Kit's birthday. "That was before the schism," Kit smiled and remarked. "That was a happy time…"

"Our parents were never the same after that," Esmé sadly remarked. Suddenly, she noticed that Jerome was laughing. "What," she asked in confusion.

"Oh, nothing," Jerome laughed. "You were so cute… and chubby… at that stage," he smiled.

"Take a nap, will you," Esmé said in mock annoyance. "I grew out of it," she smiled and laughed. Kit secretly smiled until the camera panned to a young boy.

"Is that," Justice Strauss asked uncomfortably.

"Count Olaf," Esmé sadly said. "He was another victim of the schism. He and Kit were good friends… once."

"Next video," Kit quickly and awkwardly said as she hurriedly changed the video. The next video was Kit's wedding. Kit smiled sadly, as footage of a happy Dewey played on the screen. "Look at him," Kit sadly and yet happily said. "He's so happy."

"I'm so sorry, Kit," Justice Strauss sadly said. "I wonder what made Dewey… do that," she sadly remarked.

"After the telegraph device fell on Kit and disabled her at their wedding, Dewey stopped attending most V.F.D. meetings and he and Kit rarely left the house," Esmé sadly said. "Dewey was never the same after the wedding…"

"I hope I did not bring this upon him," Kit sadly said as the camera panned to an elderly man. "Who's that," Kit nervously asked as she noticed that he was intently and sadly watching her.

"Some member of V.F.D., I guess," Esmé shrugged. "Kit, you and Dewey were so popular that everyone who was anyone wanted to attend your wedding…" As she said this, Carmelita walked into the living room.

"I looked all over, mom," Carmelita shrugged in confusion. "I can't find your Louis Vuitton purse…"

"You had her look for your purse," Kit asked Esmé in disbelief.

"Okay, that's enough," Esmé said to Carmelita in annoyance. "Go to bed… and don't forget to brush your teeth and your hair…"

"But what about your purse," Carmelita asked in concern.

"Flona can look for the purse," Esmé shrugged. Flona looked back at Esmé in surprise but she forced a smile as she left with Carmelita. As they left, a confused Kit looked at the elderly man on the screen.

"I'll be right back," she quickly said to Esmé and Jerome as she rolled herself away from them. As she picked up her cell phone from the carrier pouch on the back of her wheelchair, she noticed that there was a poor signal. In frustration, Kit quickly put the cell phone away.

As Flona haphazardly looked for Esmé's purse, Carmelita nonchalantly brushed her hair. "Are you sure she didn't leave it downstairs," Flona desperately asked as she checked every closet and suitcase in the house.

"She didn't… I already checked," Carmelita desperately said. "You can check again, if you want…"

"I am not in the mood for this," Flona angrily said as she headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Suddenly, Esmé tapped her on the shoulder.

"Need some help," Esmé emotionlessly asked.

"I know how much you value your material goods, but I cannot find your purse anywhere. Hire a search party for it…" Suddenly, Esmé kissed Flona.

"I missed you," Esmé determinedly said before she kissed Flona again. "I lost the purse on purpose so that we could have some alone time together…" As she tried to kiss Flona again, Flona backed away from her.

"You know, I was thinking," Flona suddenly said. "We don't need the money from Kit's house… we don't have to sell her out… I mean," Flona shrugged. "It is her home, Kit, and she is your family."

"She's a mess… you can see that," Esmé desperately said. "Besides, you said that the only reason that you wanted to come here was to swoop in and get the money from Kit's house… I would leave her with her wheelchair and maybe drop her off in front of a home for the disabled. Hopefully, they will take pity on her poor soul." She frowned as she noticed Flona's brooch. "The woman on your brooch resembles Kit…"

"It's just a coincidence," Flona shrugged.

"I'm not so sure," Esmé frowned.

"I better head back to the living room," Flona quickly said. "They will be missing us." As Flona hurriedly left for the living room, Esmé frowned.

As Kit rolled herself towards the living room, she noticed that the video had disintegrated into a black and white fuzz. As she shielded herself from the fuzz, she noticed that Jerome and Flona were sitting by each other, both sleeping like logs. As she turned off the video player and smiled at them, Jerome suddenly woke up and noticed that Esmé's purse was by him. As he looked the purse over, Kit sadly looked at him. "You found it," Jerome said in confusion.

"I think that she wanted you to find it," Kit sadly said.

"I know that I haven't been spending enough time with Esmé or Carmelita," Jerome sadly said. "I'm so tired from work that I have to sleep all the time… I have to work all the time because of all the material goods that Esmé desires…"

"I've seen you with Justice Strauss," Kit cautiously said.

"Yeah," Jerome frowned. "I need to stop spending time with Justice Strauss… before it becomes something more…"

"What if it already has," Kit sadly asked.

"When I'm around Justice Strauss, I feel that she loves me for who I am," Jerome sadly said. "When I am with Esmé, I feel that she loves me for my money… I mean, I love Esmé… I just wished she loved me in return," Jerome sadly said.

"Did you find the purse," Carmelita called from upstairs.

"Yeah, we found it," Kit sadly smiled at Jerome.

"Oh, dear me," Flona groaned as she woke up. "Did I fall asleep again? Losing consciousness is like losing teeth when you are my age… Kit, darling, could you take me upstairs?"

"Oh, I can do it, Flona," Jerome quickly said, but by the time he had said this, Flona was asleep again. Jerome looked at Kit in confusion.

"I'll take Flona upstairs," Kit smiled. "It'll be easier for me in the wheelchair and elevator than for you to carry her upstairs…"

"Are you sure," Jerome asked unsurely.

"Spend some time with your daughter," Kit smiled. As she and Jerome parted ways, Kit carefully put Flona in her lap. As she rolled herself and Flona towards the elevator, she opened the black railing door, rolled herself and Flona into the elevator and then closed the door behind them and pressed the button for the second floor. Kit smiled as she looked at Flona and the elevator started to travel upwards. However, Kit's facial expression turned to a frustrated frown as she thought about Esmé and sadness as she thought about Dewey and her current situation. Suddenly, one of Flona's legs accidentally hit a button, causing the elevator to abruptly stop and the power to go out, making Kit gasp. "Jerome," Kit called out in the dark. "Jerome!" There was no response. In the darkness, she found the emergency button, which caused a bell to ring throughout the house.

"Oh, no," Esmé groaned to herself. "Coming," she called out in annoyance… she was going to go help Kit, but she was going to purposely take a while getting there…

Kit jumped slightly as various noises dinged in the elevator. Suddenly, she felt like someone had taken her out of her wheelchair and into his or her lap. "Flona," Kit unsurely called out. She could not see Flona, so she had no idea where she was. Suddenly, someone kissed Kit, making her scream and push the person away from her. As the power suddenly came back on, she discovered that she was in Flona's arms. "Oh, no," she desperately screamed as she thought that Flona's face was familiar… too familiar. "That cannot be," Kit nervously tried to reassure herself.

"I'm so sorry, Kit," Flona said. "I had a nightmare that a demon was chasing me and that you were my rescuer… I kissed you because, in my dream, I thought that I was kissing my late husband, Kendall… rest in peace, Kendall," Flona sadly said as she gently set Kit down in her chair.

"Flona, you found me," Carmelita smiled as she walked towards the elevator.

"I told you that I would, dearie," Flona forced a smile as an annoyed Kit pushed Flona out of the elevator and towards Carmelita.

"Playtime's over," Esmé frowned as she walked towards Carmelita. "Time for bed…"

"Can Auntie Kit read me a bedtime story," Carmelita asked.

"Not tonight, sweetie," Esmé said as Kit was about to say "yes." "Auntie Kit is tired tonight…"

"I'm fine," Kit frowned.

"It's important that you don't overextend yourself," Esmé sadly said to Kit as Carmelita and Flona walked away from them and watched from a safe distance.

"Don't you think I'm the best judge of when I'm overextending myself," Kit asked Esmé in annoyance.

"Frankly, no," Esmé frowned.

"Really," Kit asked in disbelief.

"Kit, I do not think that you realize the strain you are under," Esmé sadly said. "There's no shame in admitting that you need help…"

"I prefer the term 'assistance,'" Kit frowned.

"Kit," Esmé sadly said. "I am worried about your heart, okay?"

"Dr. Handler said that I was fine, Esmé," Kit frowned in annoyance; however, she looked down in sadness.

"You are at significant risk of another heart attack and you know that," Esmé sadly said. "Forgot extreme shock and stress… Dr. Handler even said that any kind of mild stress and shock can bring it on… and in the past couple of days, you've had plenty of both…" As Kit looked at Esmé in annoyance, Esmé noticed that Carmelita was playing on the stairs. "Carmelita, please come down from there…"

"I am disabled, Esmé," Kit angrily said. "I am not a child… and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Your lipstick's smeared," Esmé frowned.

"I'm not wearing any lipstick," Kit said in confusion.

"It's Flona's lipstick," Esmé angrily said as she glared at Flona.

"As I told Kit, I had a dream where…"

"I don't care about your dreams, Flona," Esmé angrily snapped.

"Kit," Flona said to Kit as she walked over to her. "If you need any comforting, feel free to come to my room tonight… okay?"

"Okay," a confused Kit said in annoyance.

"Next time, I am going to visit… _alone_," Esmé angrily said as Flona walked away from her, putting heavy emphasis on that last word.

"Auntie Kit," Carmelita said in confusion as she walked over to her. "You're bleeding…"

"What," Kit and Esmé said at the same time and in shock as they looked down to investigate.

"Oh, no," Esmé said as she looked at the massive cut on Kit's leg.

"I've got it, okay," Kit said in annoyance as she held up her hands defensively.

"It's a knife wound," Esmé sadly commented. "You cut yourself while making dinner…"

"I didn't," Kit said in confusion.

"Does it hurt," Carmelita earnestly asked.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Esmé sadly frowned. "She can't feel a thing." As Kit frowned in annoyance at Esmé, Esmé looked at her sadly before she took Carmelita to bed.

"Good night, Auntie Kit," Carmelita sadly said.

"Good night, sweetie," Kit sadly said. "Sweet dreams…" Carmelita sadly looked at Kit one last time before she disappeared into her bedroom. Kit, thinking about everything that had happened on the elevator, hurriedly rolled herself to her room to try to find out some more information about Flona.


	5. Open Debate

**Chapter Five**

_Open Debate_

_Drip… Drip…_ As the rain continued to pour on Kit's house, a bucket in Carmelita's room collected the water that seeped from the roof of the house. "Now I lay me down to sleep," Carmelita said as she prayed with Esmé. "I pray the Lord my soul to keep… If I shall die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take… God, please bless Mommy, Daddy, and Catherine… and especially Auntie Kit." Esmé frowned as she said this. "Amen," Carmelita finished.

"What about Flona," Esmé asked with a frown.

"I don't like her," Carmelita nervously frowned. "Mommy, Flona said that she hates me…"

"Carmelita," Esmé said in shock. "You know that it is not nice to dislike and/or hate people…"

"I didn't say it, Mommy," Carmelita simply said. "Flona did…" Carmelita suddenly looked afraid. "Mommy, am I going to die," she fearfully asked.

"Of course not, sweetie," a shocked Esmé tried to reassure her. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Uncle Dewey died," Carmelita nervously said. "And Flona said that all of us were going to die…"

"Carmelita, who really said that," Esmé worriedly asked. "Was it Justice Strauss? Was it your daddy?"

"No, it was Flona," Carmelita insisted.

"Good night, honey," Esmé uneasily said. As she started to get up from the bed, thunder roared outside, making Carmelita jump.

"Can't I sleep with you tonight," Carmelita fearfully asked as she clutched her comforter closer to her.

"Carmelita, sweetie we talked about this," Esmé smiled. "You're a big girl now… it's only a storm… and Justice Strauss is going to be in here, shortly okay." She kissed her on the head. "I love you." In response, Carmelita nodded fearfully. As Esmé turned off the lights of Carmelita's room and left, she worriedly looked at her daughter before she closed the door. Suddenly, another rumble of thunder caused Carmelita to jump.

"Don't worry, Flona," Carmelita called out. "It's only a storm." She fearfully jumped again as another thunder rumble happened.

The storm momentarily distracted Kit as she frowned and impatiently waited for a response from the German operator, who she had called to try to find out some information about Flona. As she waited, she took off her gray shawl. "Ma'am, thank you for holding," the operator said as she came back on the line. "There is no one by the name of… Flona Touc in Germany." As the operator said this, her voice became fuzzy.

"Hello," Kit said in a panic. "I'm sorry… you're breaking up… did you say that there was no one with the name of Flona Touc in Germany?" She paused as no one responded. "Hello… Hello, are you there," a panicked Kit hurriedly asked.

As more thunder rumbled, Carmelita fearfully clutched her blanket tighter. Not being able to stand it anymore, Carmelita quickly turned her light on and she ran out of her room and to Flona's room, where she hurriedly knocked on Flona's door. "Yes, sweetie," Flona asked in a high-pitched tone as she answered the door.

"Flona, I'm scared," Carmelita fearfully said. In response, Flona's eyes became shiny and she started to laugh wildly.

"You should be, my dear," Flona smiled. "You should be…" Carmelita looked at Flona in fearful confusion.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Kit fearfully rolled herself towards Flona's room, where she knocked on the door. There was no response; so, Kit fearfully and slowly opened the door, where she saw that Flona was peacefully sleeping and watching her at the same time, with a creepy smile across her face. As Kit looked at Flona nervously, Justice Strauss tapped Kit on the shoulder, making Kit jump. "I'm sorry," Justice Strauss, laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you…"

"You're fine," Kit smiled; however, she looked uneasy as she looked at Flona. "Carmelita seems to love her a lot…"

"Yeah, she sure does," Justice Strauss, agreed.

"But you know, I called a German operator," Kit worriedly said. "And the German operator said that there was no one by the name of Flona Touc living in Germany…"

"That's impossible," Justice Strauss said in disbelief. "Both Flona and Esmé confirmed that Flona was from Germany…"

"I don't know," Kit, laughed. "Maybe I heard the operator wrong… the connection was bad…"

"I'm sure that is it," Justice Strauss smiled and agreed.

"Yeah, but we still don't know who she is or why she is here," Kit nervously said.

"She does kind of resemble Count Olaf, doesn't she," Justice Strauss nervously asked; however, she smiled.

"What," Kit asked in confusion.

"I was just thinking how funny it was that Olaf is now both the name of a murderous count and an adorable snowman in _Frozen_," Justice Strauss smiled.

"Let it go, Catherine," Kit smiled and laughed, making Justice Strauss laugh.

"In all seriousness, I do not care if Count Olaf or the bad side of the V.F.D. schism brought Flona into Carmelita's life. Anything that is making her this happy is fine by me," Justice Strauss sadly said. "Carmelita has been so sad lately…" Kit looked at Justice Strauss in confusion.

"Catherine, about Jerome," Kit worriedly began.

"I should be heading to bed," Justice Strauss worriedly said. "It's been a late night…"

"That it has," Kit forced a smile. "I may still research Flona before I go to bed…"

"Don't stay up too late," Justice Strauss smiled.

"I won't," Kit smiled. "Goodnight, Catherine…"

"Goodnight, Kit," Justice Strauss smiled as she closed the door. As Justice Strauss sat down at her computer and started researching Flona, she had not noticed that someone had opened her door…

Kit frowned as the elevator brought her down again to the first floor. As she rolled herself out of the elevator, she rolled herself over to the kitchen table, where she turned on her computer and started to research Flona. There were no results for her search of Flona; so, she decided to search for Count Olaf. That search brought a picture of Count Olaf and Esmé, walking arm in arm, with the words _Ersatz Elevator_ written over the picture… "Flona Touc," Kit said in a panic. "Count Olaf… the name is an anagram… The name is an anagram! I… I have to warn the others…" Kit rolled herself towards the elevator in a panic.

As Justice Strauss stared in horror at the picture that Kit had discovered, Flona smiled as she walked towards her. "You don't know everything, your honor," Flona, or Count Olaf, smiled as he looked up at her.

"Count Olaf," Justice Strauss angrily said. "I cannot believe that Kit and I did not see through your flimsy disguise… our grief over Dewey's death must have stopped us from thinking rationally…" Suddenly, she panicked. "I have to tell Kit," she worriedly said as she tried to leave; however, Olaf hurriedly tripped her up.

"Now, judge," Count Olaf smiled. "You will not be able to tell Kit about my little indiscretions if you have no method of communicating…" Suddenly, he cut off her mouth with an ax, making her scream in pain.

Esmé looked over at her sleeping husband guiltily as she pulled out of her phone in order to text Count Olaf. She smiled as she sent Count Olaf a text; however, when he had not responded within twenty minutes, Esmé started to get irritated and concerned as Jerome started to wake up. "No," Esmé groaned. "I'm going to check on Carmelita," Esmé frowned as she hurriedly tried to leave her husband.

"What about Flona," an angry Jerome asked in annoyance. In response, Esmé looked at him in guilt and confusion, but she tried to hide it with a smile.

"What about her," Esmé smiled and shrugged.

"Well, come on, Esmé," Jerome shrugged. "You're paying her a lot to take care of our kid…"

"Jerome," Esmé laughed. "It's storming out… Carmelita is afraid of the dark… she might need me…"

"Who, exactly, might need you," Jerome asked.

"What do you think," Esmé laughed.

"Right now, I'm not sure what to think," Jerome angrily said.

"You know," Esmé, laughed. "Don't try to place your self-blame on me… I've seen the way that you have looked at Justice Strauss…" She laughed even though she seemed angry.

"I've seen you look that way at her… or, should I say, 'him,'" Jerome determinedly said.

"Jerome," Esmé said in annoyance. "I am not having an affair with the nanny…"

"No, of course, you could not be that stupid, Esmé," Jerome smiled, making Esmé frown. "Because, if I could prove such a thing, I could easily take Carmelita away from you… I could just check the footage on Flona's brooch…"

"What footage on Flona's brooch," Esmé asked in confusion.

"I hid a miniature video recorder in her brooch," Jerome simply said. He smiled as he started to put earplugs into his ears.

"You are not taking my daughter away from me, do you hear me," Esmé angrily asked. "You are not going to destroy this family with your sick and paranoid accusations…" She frowned as Jerome mockingly waved her away. "Oh, that's right… tune me out… let Esmé take care of everything… that's what you always do, right?" She frowned as she walked towards the door. "You noble V.F.D. do-gooding loser," she frowned as she angrily left and slammed the door.


	6. Slit Throats

**Chapter Six**

_Slit Throats_

Seething and frowning, Esmé frowned as she walked down the hallway. Suddenly, she noticed that someone was trying to hurriedly run away from her. "Carmelita," a fearful Esmé called out in confusion, as she turned the corner. Suddenly, she noticed that someone was sitting on the stairway. As Esmé shone her flashlight towards the stairway, she discovered a sleeping Flona… or, more accurately, Count Olaf. Esmé sighed in frustration as she threw Olaf over her back so that she could carry him. "Carmelita, I don't have time to play games," an annoyed Esmé angrily yelled up the staircase.

Kit hurriedly raced over to the elevator; however, it was not working because the power was out. "Esmé," Kit shouted desperately. "Esmé," Kit shouted in a panic. In response, Esmé angrily appeared at the top of the staircase. Kit stared at her in horror as she realized that Count Olaf was strewn over her shoulder. "Esmé, put him down," Kit worriedly ordered.

"What's wrong with you," an angry Esmé asked in disbelief.

"Look, I know that this sounds nuts… but she's a he… it's Count Olaf in disguise," Kit desperately said.

"That's ridiculous," Esmé frowned. "I killed myself and I told you that…"

"He must have escaped," Kit, pleaded desperately. "Please listen to me, Esmé," she pleaded. "There's something wrong…"

"You know about this," Esmé frowned and asked in disbelief as she pointed to Count Olaf's brooch. "Do you know what's in this?"

"Do you," a horrified Kit desperately asked.

"Why didn't you tell me," Esmé angrily asked in disbelief.

"I'm trying to tell you," Kit angrily insisted.

"Wait… wait… when did you find out," a confused Esmé asked.

"What does it matter," Kit desperately asked.

"It matters to me," Esmé angrily said. "It matters to me that my own sister is out to get me…"

"No, Esmé, you do not understand," Kit desperately said.

"Oh, I understand perfectly," Esmé angrily said as tears filled her eyes. "I understand that you resent the fact that I actually have a life…"

"No, Esmé," Kit angrily said. "This is not about…"

"You know, what, Kit, it is not my fault… okay," a tearful Esmé sadly said. "It isn't my fault that you left V.F.D…. it is not my fault that your life ended after you got married…. It is not my fault that your husband killed yourself while I still have mine… what happened to you is not my fault…"

"And you're going to lose him if you're not careful," Kit desperately shouted. "He wants you to love him, Esmé and he feels like you do not love him…"

"Shut up, Kit," Esmé angrily said. "And it is not my fault that you choose to never leave this house… I mean, what were you waiting for the V.F.D. schism to end…"

"Esmé," Kit angrily shouted. "Just put Count Olaf down before he can hurt anymore of us…"

"I hate you, Kit," Esmé sadly said before she raced up the stairs. "Carmelita, get down here," she angrily ordered before she went into the attic and slammed the door behind her.

"Esmé," a panicked Kit yelled. "Catherine!" She did not know that Catherine was still bleeding out on the carpet in the guest room. "Jerome!" Kit did not know that Jerome was sleeping away with the earplugs in his ears. "Carmelita!" There was no response. Kit hurriedly got out her cell phone; however, there was no signal. "No," Kit desperately said. Suddenly, she noticed the staircase. She rolled herself over to it and she got out of her wheelchair and started to climb up the stairs. "Carmelita," Kit yelled as she struggled to lift the lower part of her body.

"Carmelita," Esmé fearfully asked as he walked around the attic. Esmé looked around at the dusty cobwebs in the attic. "Carmelita, do not touch anything, you hear me?" Suddenly, she shone her light on painted pictures of fires. "Carmelita," Esmé nervously said. Esmé was not aware that Olaf was awake and smiling at the pictures of the fires. "Carmelita, you are in big trouble, young lady," Esmé nervously said. Olaf frowned.

Kit, reaching the middle of the staircase, grabbed her legs and pulled them over to the side as she prepared to climb the next flight.

Esmé sadly frowned as she shone her light on one of Kit's spare wheelchairs that was now covered by dust and cobwebs. As she set Olaf down on a treasure chest, a chair in the attic started to rock, making Esmé jump. "Carmelita," Esmé nervously called out as she turned away from Olaf. "Carmelita, you get down here right this minute!" As she said this, Olaf pulled out a knife from his garter.

Kit, reaching the next flight of stairs, quickly drug herself along the floor leading to it.

As Esmé's light shone on a rat, the rat scurried and Esmé jumped back, turning around to see Olaf smiling at her. Esmé screamed even though she did not know why she was screaming.

Kit pulled herself up one step after another… step after step…

Esmé looked at Olaf in confusion as he pulled off his Flona dress, revealing his dusty old suit. "Olaf," Esmé worriedly said. "Everyone will know who they are…"

"I want them to know who I am," Olaf smiled. "Besides, it is just Kit, Carmelita, you and Jerome now… Justice Strauss and Ernest are dead…" Esmé looked at the knife that was beside him in horror. Seizing his opportunity, Olaf smiled as he held the knife up to her neck.

"Kit," Esmé worriedly said as tears came to her eyes. "Carmelita… Olaf, you said that you only wanted to come here for the inheritance…"

"I knew that you would not have come here if I told you the truth… and I need you out of the way," Count Olaf smiled. "I plan to kidnap Kit and convince her to love me…" He smiled as Esmé slowly started to cry. "Kit is mine, Esmé." He smiled again as he looked at her necklace. "That necklace… it's the latest fashion, I hope…"

"Why, yes," Esmé hopefully smiled. She wondered why Olaf would even think that she would wear something out of fashion but she was glad that he was going back to his 'normal' self; so, she did not ask why.

"It needs a little red," Count Olaf smiled. Realizing too late what he had meant, Esmé's threat was hurriedly slit by Olaf, making her scream. Kit, hearing the scream, hurried up to the attic, where the door swung open and a dark shadow of Esmé appeared, apparently struggling for balance.

"Essie," Kit fearfully asked, using the childhood nickname that Esmé had had as a kid. In response, Esmé hurriedly fell towards her, making Kit scream. As Esmé hit Kit, making Kit's nightgown bloody, Kit noticed Esmé's bloody throat. She screamed again and backed away from Esmé's dead body, causing it to fall off her. As Kit cried and screamed as she looked at Esmé's dead body, an asleep as a log Jerome rolled over to the other side of his bed. As a still crying and screaming Kit heard footsteps approaching towards her, she worriedly looked up, where she saw Count Olaf.

"Kit," he smiled and mockingly said, making Kit scream. As Olaf smiled and walked down the steps towards her, Kit hurriedly crawled off the steps and towards the closet, where her backup wheelchair was. She hurriedly opened the closet and opened the wheelchair as Olaf carelessly stepped on Esmé's throat. Kit looked at him in horror as she hurriedly got into her wheelchair. "I'm going to get you," he mockingly said. In response, Kit angrily looked at him and hurriedly rolled herself towards Carmelita's room.

"Carmelita," she said in a panic. As she swung open the door, she found no Carmelita. "Carmelita," a worried Kit desperately asked. Suddenly, she noticed Justice Strauss' dead body on the floor. "No, Catherine," Kit cried and screamed. Noticing that Olaf was approaching her, she hurriedly left for Jerome's room. "Jerome, Jerome, Jerome," a panicked Kit hurriedly repeated. Olaf smiled mockingly as he followed her. Once Kit had opened the door to Jerome's room, she hurriedly frowned and Olaf and slammed the door. As Kit hurriedly locked the door using the key on Jerome's nightstand, she hurriedly raced over to his bed and shook him awake. "Jerome, they're dead," Kit said in a panic.

"Wait, what," Jerome said in a panic.

"Justice Strauss and Esmé… they're dead and I can't find Carmelita," Kit said in a panic. As Jerome hurriedly raced towards the door, Kit hurriedly stopped him. "No, no, he's still out there," a panicked Kit said.

"Who," a worried Jerome asked in confusion.

"Count Olaf," a terrified Kit almost screamed. In response, Jerome hurriedly left the room. "Carmelita," he desperately called out. There was no response.


	7. Fire and Smoke

**Chapter Seven**

_Fire and Smoke_

Jerome and Kit wept as Jerome carried Kit past Esmé's dead body. As Jerome descended the stairs with Kit and towards Kit's wheelchair, he gently set Kit down in her wheelchair. As a traumatized Kit put her hand over her heart, a grief-stricken Jerome hurriedly pushed her and her wheelchair through the kitchen. Once Jerome arrived at her garage, he hurriedly pushed her into the garage. Neither Jerome nor Kit knew that a smiling Count Olaf was watching them… "I need to find Carmelita," Jerome said in a panic as he hurriedly raced away from Kit.

"Jerome," Kit said in a panic. "Jerome, if you see Count Olaf anywhere… do not touch him… don't do anything to him…"

"What," Jerome asked in confusion. "Count Olaf?"

"Just stay away from him… or her… whatever he has disguised himself as," a terrified Kit quickly said.

"Okay," a confused and panicked Jerome quickly said, racing out of the garage. As he locked the door behind him, Kit started to hyperventilate as she nervously looked around the garage.

"Carmelita," Jerome said in a panic as he raced into the entrance of Kit's home. Carmelita was not there…

"Carmelita," Jerome said in a panic as he pushed the shower curtain of Kit's bathroom to the side. Carmelita was not there…

"Carmelita," Jerome said in a panic as he opened the door to the closet of the guest bedroom. Carmelita was not there…

Kit nervously gasped as she heard what sounded like the crackling of fire. As she turned to try to find where the noise was coming from, she noticed that smoke was starting to ascend from the floor of the garage. "Jerome," Kit said in a panic as she raced herself over to the door. "Jerome!" Breathing heavily, Kit turned around to see Count Olaf. As Count Olaf smiled at her, Kit screamed in response.

"Carmelita," Jerome nervously called out as he started to walk up the flight of stairs that Esmé had fallen down.

"Jerome," Kit desperately hit the door in a panic as more smoke started to appear.

"Come with me, Kit," Count Olaf determinedly said. "If you come with me, I can guarantee the safety of both you and Jerome…" He hurriedly got into the driver side of Kit's car. In response, Kit angrily and quickly grabbed an ax from her garden utensil holder on the wall.

"I will never go with you," Kit angrily said as she used the ax to shatter the window. Olaf hurriedly ducked out of the way of the flying glass. As he ducked, he grabbed a container of gasoline that was on one of Kit's garage shelves. He smiled at Kit as he showed her the container of gasoline. "No," Kit desperately called out as she grabbed the gasoline away from him. "No," she screamed again desperately as more smoke ascended.

"Kit," Jerome said in a panic as he raced into the garage. "Kit, what are you doing?"

"He did it," Kit angrily and desperately said as she pointed the ax near Count Olaf. "It was him!" Count Olaf had changed into his Flona disguise and he looked dead even though he clearly had a smile on his face.

"Kit, give me the ax and gasoline," Jerome said in a panic.

"What," Kit desperately asked. "No!"

"Give me the ax and gasoline," Jerome angrily said as he hurriedly grabbed the ax and gasoline away from him. As Kit started to cry, Jerome looked at her in horror. "You killed Flona," Jerome said in a panic. "Kit… what have you done…"

"Jerome," Kit cried in a panic. "Jerome, you know I would never…" She paused as she felt sharp heart pains. "Uh," she grimaced in pain as she looked up. Jerome looked at her in disbelief and horror, believing that she was trying to distract him so that she could kill him. "Oh, no," Kit said in a panic as she grasped her heart. She weakly and shakily reached for a syringe. "Jerome," Kit sadly begged Jerome. "Jerome, take this… and I need you to… to inject it in my heart…" In response, Jerome looked at her in disgust and slowly backed away from her. "Jerome," Kit said in a panic as her watery-eyes looked at Jerome. "Jerome," she sadly begged before she shakily dropped the needle. As Kit cried, she saw Jerome's disgusted face. As she started to lose consciousness, Count Olaf quickly moved back to the driver's seat of the car and smiled mockingly at her. Kit's world suddenly became blank.


	8. Falling

**Chapter Eight**

_Falling_

As Kit weakly woke up, she looked through her disheveled hair and realized that Jerome had taped down her arms to the armrests of her hair using silver duct tape. She looked up to see Jerome angrily looking at her. "Jerome," Kit angrily said as she struggled against her constraints. "Jerome, what are you doing?"

"What did you do to my daughter, Kit," Jerome angrily asked.

"Jerome, where's Count Olaf," a terrified Kit desperately asked.

"You're sick," Jerome angrily yelled. "Esmé told me that she killed Count Olaf…"

"She's been lying to both of us, Jerome," Kit sadly said. "I saw a picture of Esmé and Count Olaf together…"

"My wife would never lie to me," Jerome angrily said.

"Jerome," Kit desperately said. "Jerome, I promise to you that I can prove it… I can prove that Count Olaf was Flona…"

"And I can prove that you are a murderer," Jerome angrily yelled as he put a patch of silver duct tape over Kit's mouth. Kit desperately cried and sat back away from him as a response. Jerome frowned at her before he walked away from her and turned on his computer. As Kit desperately struggled against her constraints, she tried to yell Jerome's name through the tape. Jerome started to play the video that he had hid on Flona.

"Hey, Esmé," Jerome smiled in the video. "Check this out… The V.F.D. Spy Store… $667 bucks… and if you are watching this, I used your money to buy it." The video switched to him putting it in Flona's brooch. Jerome sadly watched the video as he fast-forwarded through the conversation that he had with Kit regarding Carmelita… Carmelita expressing her gratitude for Flona finding her, Kit's scared facial expressions on the elevator… Jerome sadly paused the video as he noticed that Esmé and Flona were kissing.

"Count Olaf," Esmé smiled in the video. "It is so nice that I do not have to call you 'Flona' when we are together…"

Jerome looked at the computer in shock and sadness as he fast-forwarded. "Where are you, Carmelita," he sadly and desperately asked. Suddenly, he saw that Carmelita was in a closet, so he stopped fast-forwarding. "This is the greatest game ever, Flona," Carmelita smiled from the closet. "Nobody will find me in here…"

"Just shut up," Count Olaf, in his regular voice, snarled.

"Stop telling me what to do," Carmelita angrily said. "Why do you sound like a guy, Flona?" In response, Count Olaf closed the door on her and locked it.

Jerome looked at the computer screen in a combination of shock, horror and sadness as Kit's muffled screams started to become progressively louder. "Jerome," she tried to yell. "Jerome!" Jerome quickly switched the video to a live broadcast and the video showed that someone was approaching Kit. Kit desperately cried and screamed as she looked at Jerome. Jerome looked at the person behind Kit in horror. Suddenly, Kit screamed as the person in question hurriedly pushed Kit and her wheelchair towards Jerome. Due to the actions of the pusher, Kit and her wheelchair ran over Jerome, causing him to faint. Trembling in fear, Kit looked behind her to see Count Olaf, who had discarded his Flona dress and was now in his old and raggedy suit.

"Don't scream, Kit," Count Olaf smiled mockingly at the duct tape covering her mouth. "No one will hear you…" He smiled as he noticed Kit's fear; however, it also annoyed him. His smile turned to a frown before he walked towards Jerome.

"Jerome," Kit desperately said, hoping that he would wake up. "Jerome!" Jerome slowly woke up and stared at Count Olaf in confusion.

"Tell your adulterous and nefarious wife that I killed you," Count Olaf smiled as he lit a fire.

"Jerome," Kit desperately said as she rocked against her constraints. "Jerome!" Suddenly, Count Olaf pushed Jerome into the fire, making him scream.

"Maybe you will not be able to send my message to your wife," Count Olaf smiled and laughed.

"Jerome," Kit desperately cried and grieved. "Jerome…" Hearing her screams, Count Olaf smiled and turned around.

"Your turn," he said as he picked up the ax from the table. Jerome had brought in the ax so that he could keep it, ironically enough, away from Kit.

Kit screamed as she continued to struggle against her constraints. As Count Olaf ran towards her with the ax, Kit hurriedly tipped her wheelchair backwards, causing the ax to hit her numb leg. Count Olaf groaned in frustration as he tried to remove the ax from Kit's leg as Kit removed the duct tape from both arms and her mouth. "Your turn," she angrily announced as she abruptly hit Count Olaf, briefly stunning him and making him fall to the floor. However, he smiled as he quickly stood back up as Kit pried the ax from her leg. While she swung it at Olaf's head, Olaf easily ducked out of the way. "You're better than this, Kit," Kit sadly said to herself. She hurriedly tapped Count Olaf on the head, seemingly making him pass out. Kit, crying to herself, noticed her bleeding leg; so, she rolled herself over to a chest of drawers, where she sadly grabbed a spare bed sheet from one of the drawers. As she sadly and carefully tried to wrap the sheet around her leg, Count Olaf smiled as he stood up. Realizing too late that Count Olaf was pretending to be unconscious, Kit screamed as she turned around and saw that Count Olaf was smiling at her. As Count Olaf laughed and hurriedly grabbed Kit's wheelchair, Kit screamed and the ax fell from her lap. Count Olaf laughed maniacally as he pushed Kit and her wheelchair towards the railing of the second floor. Screaming and panicked, Kit desperately grabbed onto the armrests; however, the railing only got closer and closer. As Kit and the wheelchair fell through the railing, Kit's arms flailed wildly as she fell from the wheelchair. As she abruptly hit the hard and tiled floor, she lost consciousness and her wheelchair landed on the ground broken and in several pieces, figuratively like Kit herself. Count Olaf smiled as he walked down the stairs and towards Kit.


	9. Duct Tape and Roses

**Chapter Nine**

_Duct Tape and Roses_

Kit woke up in horror as she realized that she was now in Olaf's living room. As she realized that Olaf had tied her down to a sofa and had covered her mouth with duct tape, she started to hyperventilate. Suddenly, Olaf nervously walked towards her with a bouquet of roses. After he nervously adjusted his raggedy suit, he smiled at her and asked, "Do you like them?" In response, Kit fearfully nodded. Count Olaf hurriedly put down the vase of roses so that he could remove the duct tape from Kit's mouth. Kit grimaced in pain as Count Olaf gently took the duct tape off her mouth. She felt like screaming; however, she did not want to upset him. After he had removed the duct tape, Count Olaf removed the cloth from Kit's mouth that he had put in there to ensure that she would not scream. Kit took a deep and desperate breath after the removal of the cloth. "They're beautiful," she fearfully breathed. "Thank you…"

"Difficult to find," Count Olaf nodded. "A lot of the bouquets at the store were dead… much like everything in your house…" He smiled and laughed a wheezy laugh. Suddenly, he noticed that Kit looked uncomfortable. "You look uncomfortable, Kit," he smiled as he looked at the pencils stuck in the bun of Kit's hair. "Let me remove those for you… the lead is probably poking into your brain…" He removed the pencils from her bun, letting her hair fall down. "Oh, Kit," he smiled. "You're beautiful…" In response, Kit just fearfully looked at him. "Anyway, enjoy the roses… it's getting late and I need to find a minister that will marry us…" He started to leave.

"No," Kit hurriedly said as she stopped him by grasping his hand. Count Olaf came back and frowned down at her. "I mean…" Kit fearfully and sadly tried to think of any excuse to avoid marrying Count Olaf. "Right now, I do not want you to leave me…" She increased her grasp on his hand.

"But don't you want to get married," Count Olaf asked in confusion. "You married Dewey…"

"We can do that later," Kit determinedly said. "Right now, I just do not want you to leave me…"

"Kit," Count Olaf laughed. "Kit," he laughed again as he knelt next to her and grasped her face in his hands. "I have been with you all day…"

"It isn't enough," Kit sadly said as her eyes filled with tears.

"If it isn't enough, you would want to get married," Count Olaf said in confusion and disappointment. "You don't want to get married," he desperately asked her.

"No," Kit sadly said. "No," she desperately said as she shook her head.

"If we do not get married, that will be very hurtful to me," Count Olaf sadly said. "And you would not want to see me get hurt, would you," he suspiciously asked. In response, Kit said nothing and just sadly looked at him. "Would you," he angrily asked as he lifted her head towards him. "Would you… would you," he almost shouted.

"No… no… no," Kit sadly cried. "I do not want to see anyone being hurt…"

"Okay," Count Olaf smiled as he set her back down on the sofa. "I'm going to go find a minister," he smiled quickly as he tried to leave again.

"No," Kit sadly cried as she weakly tried to raise her hand up. "Please… please… please.. just do not…" In response, Count Olaf frowned at her in confusion.

"You're waiting for the V.F.D. police to come here, aren't you," he worriedly asked. "You are going to tell them about us…"

"There is no 'us,'" Kit desperately cried as she managed to lift her head up only to drop it back down to cry some more. As Olaf angrily walked over to her, Kit tried unsuccessfully to move (as far as she could while being tied down) away from him.

"Why," he angrily asked. "Why would you want to destroy our love?" He kneeled down by her again and he looked at her with teary eyes.

"You destroyed my love," Kit angrily said. She quickly spat in his face. As he looked at her in confusion, Kit trembled fearfully.

"No," he angrily said making her cry. He lifted her up. "No," he angrily repeated. "I've always loved you, Kit…" Suddenly, he grabbed a dagger and held it over her pregnant stomach.

"No," Kit desperately pleaded and cried. "No, please, Olaf…"

"But you never loved me," he angrily said as he prepared to stab her in the belly. In response, Kit desperately head-butted him, making him fall back and faint. Kit hurriedly wriggled out of her constraints (a trick that she had learned during her V.F.D. days) and she hurriedly crawled back to her house.

_Ten minutes later…_

Kit hurriedly opened the door to her house and crawled inside. After she had crawled inside, she hurriedly closed the door behind her and then she continued to crawl across her black and white tiled floor, desperately searching for a spare wheelchair. Suddenly, someone stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. As Kit looked up, the creepily dark lit room strangely made the image of this person clearer to her. "Hello, Kit," Count Olaf angrily snarled.

"You're Count Olaf," a teary-eyed Kit sadly said.

"You finally figured it out," Count Olaf mockingly said.

"You're dead," Kit sadly said. "Or you were… why did Esmé lie to me," Kit sadly asked. "I am starting to think that she did not love me at all…"

"You're wrong, Kit," Count Olaf determinedly said. "She did love you… Esmé was not aware of my true intentions… she just did not love you enough to not accompany me here to get your fortune… she also did not love you enough not to leave you in a wheelchair outside of a home for the disabled, claiming that she thought that someone would take mercy on your poor soul," Count Olaf laughed, making Kit weep. "You are dead, Kit," he angrily said.

"Why did you come back for us," Kit sadly asked. "Why did you target us?"

"Don't you remember me, Kit," Count Olaf angrily asked. "I was a guest at your engagement party…" He smiled as he remembered.

_Count Olaf sadly frowned at Kit and Dewey as he stared at them through his latest disguise: a long and black wig, a Hawaiian top, black sunglasses and black pants._ _"Come over here," someone motioned to him. "Say 'hello' to the lucky couple…"_

_"Okay," Count Olaf smiled at Kit as he walked over towards her and Dewey._

_ "Six months," Kit smiled as she showed someone her engagement ring. "I cannot wait," she smiled._

_ "Neither can I," Dewey smiled._

_ "Hi," Count Olaf smiled as he walked towards them. "I am Carl Jim… and I'm a new member of V.F.D…"_

_ "Hi, Carl, I'm Kit," Kit smiled as she shook his hand._

_ "Kit," Count Olaf smiled._

_ "Hi, Carl, I'm Dewey," Dewey smiled as he shook Count Olaf's hand._

_ "Dewey," Count Olaf frowned as he shook Dewey's hand. He smiled as he looked at Kit. "You're going to be a beautiful bride, Kit…"_

_ "Agreed," Dewey smiled._

_ "Please," Kit smiled and rolled her eyes. "I will be so harried that day that I will probably bear more than a passing resemblance to the brides of Frankenstein and Chucky…" She laughed, making both Dewey and Count Olaf smile._

Count Olaf smiled again as he looked at Kit. "I was also a guest at your wedding," he snarled.


	10. Rather Disabling

**Chapter 10**

_Rather Disabling_

"You were Carl," a teary-eyed Kit angrily asked. "Dewey invited you to our wedding!"

"That is what I was just telling you, darling," Count Olaf smiled. "Anyway, on that day, Darling, you resembled neither the bride of Frankenstein or the Bride of Chucky… you were absolutely beautiful…" He frowned slightly. "The minister had just asked you if you vowed to marry Dewey. I had detached the telegraph machine, hoping that it would fall on Dewey and kill him before you married him…" He frowned as he looked at her. "I was trying to save you from making one of the biggest mistakes of your life, Kit. I did not want you to marry that idiotic Dewey…" He sadly paused. "However, you saw the telegraph device coming and you pushed Dewey out of the way… you tried to walk out of the way; however, you tripped on your dress and the telegraph device fell on your legs."

"You did this to me," Kit angrily asked. In response, Olaf angrily frowned.

"No, Kit," Count Olaf snarled. "You did this to me… you… and your husband…" He sadly paused. "You betrayed me by marrying Dewey…"

"You're the one who broke up with me," Kit angrily reminded him.

"Because you refused to join the evil side of the schism with me," Olaf angrily said. "After I broke up with you, I said that I would come back for you… one last time…" He smiled in grim satisfaction as he pulled out his dagger and looked at his reflection. "All those years," he smiled again as he thought of stabbing and killing a shocked Dewey. "Since then, a lot of people have come and gone from my life… but, Kit…" As he said this, Kit sadly and fearfully looked at him. "Kit, you were always my favorite… and now, you are the last one standing…" He turned around to look at her. "So to speak," Olaf laughed, making Kit angrily frown. "You know, Kit, you remind me a lot of the Baudelaire family… they were noble brats like you…"

"Did you kill them," Kit angrily asked. If he killed Violet, Klaus and Sunny…

"More or less," Count Olaf smiled. "I killed their childhood…" He smiled as he started to walk around her in a circle. "And the truth is, I killed you at your wedding, didn't I, Kit?" He smiled as Kit angrily and desperately frowned at him. "You have not been living… you cannot call 'this' living… you have just been on life support… like Dewey…"

"Dewey was not on 'life support,'" Kit angrily said. "We loved each other…"

"Nonsense," Count Olaf frowned. "You were just a burden in his life. That's all you were to anyone… a burden… you and your life-support wheelchair." He paused as he raised the dagger above her head. "It is past time to pull the plug," he snarled.

"So, you never actually killed the Baudelaire children, did you," a driven-insane Kit smiled and asked.

"What," Count Olaf asked in confusion, lowering the knife.

"I should've known," Kit smiled. "Those children were much too resourceful for the likes of you… like me." She smiled again, making Count Olaf frown.

"I'm going to make you suffer before you die," Count Olaf angrily said, making Kit angrily laugh.

"Oh, I understand that, Olaf," Kit smiled. "You've been so obsessed with me that you have done nothing else during your life… you are the one on life support. Esmé, Jerome and Justice Strauss… they did not know you well enough to outwit you, but I do. So, what are you waiting for, Olaf," Kit insanely laughed. "The V.F.D. schism to end?" Suddenly, the electricity and lights came back on, making Kit gasp in horror.

"No," Count Olaf angrily shouted as she hurriedly crawled away from him and towards her elevator. As Count Olaf slipped and fell on blood on the floor, Kit hurriedly crawled into her elevator and closed the door behind her. As she hurriedly and angrily turned the power off again, Count Olaf angrily raced towards her. "No," he shouted as the lights went out. Kit held onto the black railing of the elevator as if it was a prison cell. He hurriedly slashed one of Kit's hands, making her scream in pain. "I know you felt that," Olaf mockingly smiled. He continued to slash her hands, making her scream. Suddenly, she grabbed the sharp edge of the knife. As she and Olaf played tug-of-war with the knife, blood poured out of her hand, making her scream in agony. In desperation, she pulled the knife away from Olaf, making him angrily gasp and causing the knife to drop to the elevator floor. Kit hurriedly grabbed the knife and backed away from Count Olaf as he frowned at her.

"You want to be with me," Kit angrily asked as she held the knife towards him. "Come in here… be with me…" In response, Count Olaf smiled and started to open the elevator door. Kit made a variety of frightening and angry facial expressions as the door opened. Suddenly, Count Olaf ran into the elevator and he started to fight and/or tussle with Kit. As he bit her on the shoulder, making her scream, Kit drew the knife over his back and she quickly stabbed it. In response, Count Olaf stopped breathing and Kit's heavy breathing started to stop. As she sadly looked at her surroundings and Count Olaf with her teary eyes, Count Olaf hurriedly popped up and laughed at her, showing that his act was just a bluff.

Blue and cherry police car lights shone from Frank's police car as he pulled his car into Kit's rocky driveway. As he hurriedly got out of the car and into the pouring rain, he heard Kit scream. "Police," Frank quickly announced as he hurried to the door. He was careful not to reveal his identity because he worried about members from the evils ide of the V.F.D. schism being there. "Open up!"

"Help," Kit screamed. "Help me!" In response, Frank hurriedly broke down the door. As he hurriedly entered into the dark house, he used his flashlight to look around. Suddenly, he saw Kit, who was desperately weeping. As he looked at her in sadness and confusion, the light shone on Esmé's dead body. After Frank had looked at Esmé in confusion and horror, he angrily turned the light back to the weeping and knife-holding Kit. As he angrily walked towards her with the flashlight, Kit wept desperately and dropped the knife as she tried to shield the light away from her. As Frank continued to angrily look at her, Count Olaf, who had been sitting in a chair while pretending to be dead while pretending to be Flona, smiled.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"Frank," Kit pleaded as Frank angrily carried her out of the house. "Frank, you have to believe me!" Kit was now in a long-sleeve white blouse with a white scarf, a black sweater jacket and a matching black skirt. "There was a child… and she's still in there! Carmelita's in danger! Count Olaf is still in the house!"

"We will sweep the house after we take you into custody," Frank angrily said.

"Frank, you have to rescue her now," Kit desperately said. "Before Count Olaf can get to her!" In response, Frank said nothing as he angrily pushed her into the car. As they left Kit's driveway, Frank smiled at her from his rearview mirror. "You know, back in the old days, people would hold public hangings so that members of a community could see the truly insane evil that existed among their community… I wish that V.F.D. could do that to you…"

"I told you," a weary-eyed Kit said as she looked at him in desperation and confusion. Her tired eyes tried to see through the bright neon police lights. "Count Olaf did it." She frowned in confusion as she realized that Frank had put a piece of white gauze on the cut on her forehead. She was not even aware that Olaf had cut her on the forehead… "And there is a difference between being a justice-seeker and being a person without societal manners…" She paused. "Do you want to know why I left V.F.D.? It was not because of my disability… it was because it had become so corrupt… goodness no longer existed in it," Kit hopelessly said.

"Whatever," Frank smiled as he turned the steering wheel. "I just hope that you go to Hades for your crimes…"

"I hate you, proof of my statement" Kit smiled insanely, making Frank frown.


	11. The Insane Cakesniffers

**Chapter 11**

_The Insane Cakesniffers_

"Based on the evidence, the defendant has been found not guilty due to reason of insanity and has been indefinitely reprimanded to a facility for the criminal insane," the judge frowned as he hit his gavel against the sounding block. Kit frowned at him as her tired and dark circle-surrounded eyes struggled to adjust to the seemingly bright lit yet still dim room. In response, the judge sadly looked at Kit as Frank frowned at her. As an officer handcuffed both of Kit's hands, Kit sadly looked towards the evidence table. Once the officer handcuffed Kit's hands, she pushed Kit and her wheelchair towards the evidence table. Kit frowned as she went past the poison that Count Olaf had used to kill Ernest, the ax that Count Olaf had used to cut off Justice Strauss' mouth, the knife that Count Olaf had used to slit Esmé's heart and the match that Count Olaf had used to light the fire that had killed Jerome. However, as Kit went towards the last exhibit, a smiling Count Olaf, who was dressed in his Flona disguise and pretending to be dead, her frowning, increased as she gave him a hate look. However, she suddenly smiled as she struggled against her belt-like and court-ordered restraints. "You said that you would come for me one last time, remember," Kit smiled as she whispered this to Olaf. "One last time," she laughed and loudly announced as Olaf secretly frowned. In response, the people in the courtroom gasped and Kit laughed again. "One last time," Kit insanely laughed again as the police officer hurriedly took her out of the courtroom. Frank frowned as he looked at Count Olaf.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Frank sadly frowned as he reached his police car. As he reached for the handle of his car door, Count Olaf hurriedly slashed his throat. As a dead Frank fell to the ground, Count Olaf simply laughed.

_One hour later…_

"Grandma, I'm home," Carmelita announced as she opened the door to her grandmother's house. She adjusted her light green t-shirt with silver butterflies and her burgundy skirt as she looked around. "Grandma," she asked in confusion. There was no response. "What a cakesniffer," Carmelita frowned as she turned around. Suddenly, she saw Count Olaf, who made her jump. "Count Olaf, you found me," Carmelita smiled.

"I told you that I would," Count Olaf smiled.

"Where's Grandma," Carmelita asked in confusion.

"She's not feeling that well," Count Olaf smiled.

"Is she in pain," Carmelita asked in confusion.

"Maybe," Count Olaf smiled to himself.

"Count Olaf, mommy and daddy are dead," Carmelita frowned. "Auntie Kit killed them…"

"Auntie Kit betrayed both of us, Carmelita," Count Olaf angrily frowned. "That's why you were sent to live with Jerome's parents… but I will be your friend, Carmelita, if you agree to join my troupe…"

"Really, Olaf," Carmelita smiled; however, she hurriedly frowned. "That's good because my grandparents are cakesniffers. They got me the iPhone 5 instead of the iPhone 6… can you believe it?"

"No, I really can't," Count Olaf sighed in frustration.

"Connections to people hurt," Carmelita simply continued. "In this world, you can only count on material goods…"

"No, you can't, Carmelita," Count Olaf frowned.

"If I join your group," Carmelita smiled. "I know that you will get me a pony and a canopy bed and…"

"On second thought," Count Olaf frowned. "You're a cakesniffer." Suddenly, he angrily pushed her towards the table of the breakfast nook, where she fell, hit her head and ended up dead.

"Carmelita," Jerome's mom tried to scream. Olaf had tried to kill Jerome's mom with a food storage bag and he thought that his attempt was unsuccessful until she screamed and took her last breath.


	12. One Last Time

**Chapter 12**

_One Last Time_

"Ah," Kit groaned in pain as she woke up in the asylum. To Kit's horror, she suddenly realized that Count Olaf had stabbed her in the heart. "How did you get here, Olaf and why did you come," Kit weakly yet sadly and angrily asked.

"How could I avoid coming back when you openly mocked me in front of all of those people," Olaf frowned; however, he looked saddened. "Are you done with pretending to be insane, Kit?"

"I was not pretending," Kit sadly said. "You've driven me insane, Olaf… you killed Dewey, Ernest, Justice Strauss, Esmé, and Jerome…"

"And Carmelita," Count Olaf smiled.

"You killed Carmelita," Kit sadly wept.

"But it was all for you, Kit," Count Olaf sadly said as he gently stroked his hand through her hair. "It was for us… so that we could be together…" He sadly paused. "And I always told you that I would be back for you… one last time…" He gently kissed her. "I love you, Kit," he sadly said.

"I loved you, Olaf," Kit sadly said before she took her last breath and passed away in her wheelchair, making Count Olaf weep. There was only one V.F.D. member left: Lemony Snicket.

_One day later…_

Count Olaf and Lemony Snicket had engaged in a swordfight, which ended with both of them stabbing each other through the heart. "Kit," Count Olaf sadly said. He took his last breath.

The (Unfortunate ) End

Author's note: Thank you so much for your support throughout this long/short miniseries. Special thanks to TRQOA. Thank you so much for your kind words regarding The Curse of Count Olaf and encouraging me to proceed with the miniseries and post new chapters.

My deep apologies to Carmy Spats and Princess Carmelita of ASOUE for the series of unfortunate events that unfolded in this miniseries… these events unfortunately determined Carmelita's fate.

To all of my readers: Thank you for your support. Please rate and review if it is convenient for you. I am a life-long A Series of Unfortunate Events fan and I hope I did the series, its characters and Lemony Snicket (Daniel Handler) justice. I have deeply enjoyed writing The Curse of Count Olaf and it is my sincere hope that you have enjoyed it as well.


End file.
